


Everything Has Changed

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: National Football League RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell Wilson leaves his wife for Colin Kaepernick, but he’s still unsure about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after I heard about Russell getting divorced.
> 
> I love the thought of Russell and Colin together, so I just had to write this.
> 
> Title taken from the Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran song of the same name.

The headlines are brutal. The comments on social media are even worse. The media created a shitstorm when they broke the story that Russell Wilson divorced his wife because he was having an affair with Colin Kaepernick. It’s been a few weeks since the story came out and the sports world is still buzzing. Seahawks and 49ers fans are outraged. Some of their teammates and coaches are disgusted. Players around the league feel uncomfortable about their relationship. Russell sighs and runs a hand down his face as he checks his Twitter mentions.

“Turn your phone off, Russ. Reading all of that shit is only making things worse,” Colin tells Russell.

“But—”

Colin cuts him off. “No buts. I can see how all of this is affecting you. Don’t listen to what they’re saying.”

“Some of what they’re saying makes sense though. They’re saying that we’re bad Christians and I can’t really argue with them,” Russell replies in a defeated tone.

“Only God can judge us. We’ve repented and asked Him for our forgiveness. That’s all that matters,” Colin assures his boyfriend.

“We play for rival football teams. I don’t even know for certain if I’m gay or bi. There’s so much about us that just doesn’t work. Maybe everyone is right about us,” Russell expresses his doubts. 

Russell is the happiest person that Colin knows and he hates seeing him so dejected. Colin isn’t the best with words, so he takes Russell into his arms and slowly brings their lips together. Despite all of the rumors about their relationship, Russell and Colin have barely touched each other. Their affair was definitely more emotional than physical. Russell moans as Colin patiently explores his mouth with his tongue. Colin nips at Russell’s bottom lip and he loves the sound that Russell makes. Russell shivers when Colin’s hand makes its way underneath his shirt. 

“I love when you touch me,” Russell declares.

“That’s good because I love touching you,” Colin retorts.

Colin really doesn’t want to stop touching Russell. He grabs the bottom of Russell’s shirt and he slips it over his head. Colin has never seen Russell shirtless, so he takes a minute to admire his body. He gently pushes Russell down onto their couch. Colin straddles Russell before he leans down to taste his mouth again. He starts lacing kisses down Russell’s muscular stomach. Colin stops when he reaches the waistband of Russell’s pants. 

“Damn. You’re hot, Russ,” Colin compliments.

“No one has ever told me that before,” Russell admits.

“Really?” Colin asks incredulously. 

Russell nods. “Yeah.”

“Well, it’s a shame because you are,” Colin tells him.

Russell blushes a little at the praise and Colin finds it cute. Colin moves from on top of Russell to the floor in between his legs. Colin is on his knees and Russell likes seeing his boyfriend in a submissive position. Colin unties the drawstring of Russell’s sweatpants before he pulls them down a little. Russell’s half-hard cock emerges and Colin whistles in appreciation at the girth and length. On another day at a different time, Colin wants to feel it inside him.

“I’m going to make you forget about the negativity for about fifteen minutes,” Colin promises. 

Colin strokes Russell’s dick from base to tip until he’s fully erect. There are a few drops of pre-cum dripping from the slit and Colin eagerly collects them with his tongue. Colin wants to give Russell better head than Ashton could ever dream of. He runs his tongue across a vein before he sucks just the head into his mouth. Russell bites his lip at the sensation. It’s been a while since he has felt this kind of pleasure.

“Mmm, Kap!” Russell moans.

The sound of Russell moaning is music to Colin’s ears. He relaxes his gag reflex and he takes more of Russell’s cock down his throat. Russell’s dark eyes close in bliss and more noises of ecstasy escape his mouth. Colin unbuttons and unzips his jeans before he slips his hand inside to grasp his own dick. The combination of Russell’s flavor and his groans has Colin really turned on. He yanks his pants down and he starts jerking himself off as he bobs his head up and down on Russell’s cock.

Russell decides to get bold by placing his hands on the back of Colin’s head to guide him. Their eyes are filled with unadulterated lust when they make eye contact. Russell’s face is scrunched up beautifully as he starts thrusting into Colin’s mouth. Colin almost chokes from the intense pace that Russell sets, but he doesn’t stop sucking. Russell loves that he can be so unrestrained with Colin. 

“I’m almost there, baby,” Russell manages to say in between pants.

Colin makes a tighter fist and he rubs his cock faster so that he can cum with Russell. Russell is normally pretty reserved, so Colin enjoys the fact that he can bring out his boyfriend’s more feral side. Colin lightly runs his teeth along the sensitive underside of Russell’s dick. Russell digs his nails into Colin’s neck and he curses softly as his orgasm hits. Colin swallows fervently and he licks his lips at the sweet taste. The completely satisfied look on Russell’s face is what makes Colin reach climax. He grabs Russell’s discarded t-shirt to clean himself off with. Colin re-dresses Russell and himself before joining him back on the couch.

“So, did that help keep your mind off of things?” Colin questions.

“What was I upset about again?” Russell jokes.

Russell’s phone vibrates and Colin tells him to ignore it. Russell explains that only his text messages are on and that it might be one of his friends or family members trying to reach him. Russell looks through his messages and he sees that he has a message from his teammate, Richard Sherman. He reads it and he starts laughing hysterically. Colin delights in the sound of his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Colin wants to know.

“This text that Sherm sent me. He said that he’ll only approve of our relationship if you admit that Crabtree is a sorry receiver,” Russell replies.

Colin smirks. “Tell him that I’m going to put my foot up his ass the next time that I see him.”

“It sucks that we play the same position because you would fit in great in the locker room. Plus, you would look really good in blue and green,” Russell comments. 

“Nah. I’m gonna be a 49er for life. Besides, we work better as rivals. Think about all of the angry sex that we’re gonna have!” Colin mentions.

Russell turns red. “Colin!”

“I just sucked your dick and you’re gonna get shy on me, now?” Colin teases.

“This is just still so new to me,” Russell responds.

“I know. It feels like your whole world has been turned upside down,” Colin empathizes.

“Yeah. Everything has changed. And there’s still so much that we have to figure out,” Russell says.

“And we will, later. But for now, let’s focus on getting a shower and then a nap,” Colin suggests.

“That sounds perfect. I love you, Kap,” Russell tells him.

“I love you too, Russ,” Colin echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I found these lyrics from the Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran song particularly beautiful:
> 
> All I know is a new found grace  
> All my days I'll know your face  
> All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.
> 
> I really liked exploring Russ and Kap’s softer sides and I had fun writing this! 
> 
> I’m sure that this isn’t the last time that I will write about my boys. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and Go Hawks!


End file.
